Una hermosa historia de desamor
by NekoSan20196
Summary: "Esta es una historia de demonios, vampiros, ángeles y hombres lobo. De magia, muerte, dolor, tristeza y amor. Esta es una historia antigua, o no tan antigua, pero si salida de los confines de una mente torturada. Se les invita cordialmente a dejarlo todo antes de entrar a esta historia épica de ensueño y pesadillas."


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, si fuera así, habría mucho yaoi bien hard c:

**Inspiración: **El soundtrack de Skyrim y una historia mal escrita.

**Advertencias:** Cambio de punto de vista, nombres humanos, cosas raras, etc.

* * *

Esta es una historia de demonios, vampiros, ángeles y hombres lobo. De magia, muerte, dolor, tristeza y amor. Esta es una historia antigua, o no tan antigua, pero si salida de los confines de una mente torturada. Se les invita cordialmente a dejarlo todo antes de entrar a esta historia épica de ensueño y pesadillas. Estén listos para gritar en son de batalla y luchar por sus almas antes que el mismísimo Lucifer baje por ellas. Preparen sus gargantas para cantar himnos de guerra y sangre, para llorar a sus compañeros muertos, y, cuando miren al cielo, vean por quien luchan y renueven sus fuerzas. Los invito a un mundo humano donde lo que no es terrenal vive entre ustedes, estamos listos para invadirlos, lloren por sus hijos.

* * *

Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, tengo 21 años y vivo a las afueras de Londres, en una gran mansión. Estudio literatura en la ciudad de Manchester, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones, por lo que he vuelto al hogar cual hijo pródigo, aunque yo nunca huí de mi cuna materna. No había razón alguna. Sí, mi casa era complicada, llena de gritos y discusiones, pero, la verdad es que, no se comparaba con ese infierno terrenal que vivía a diario en la ciudad. No tenía a nadie ahí afuera, mi familia lo era todo, a pesar de que no nos lleváramos muy bien.

Será tal vez porque no me gusta la gente extraña y con otros olores que no sean los de mi tierra. Tal vez será porque estoy fuera de mi territorio, o mi personalidad arisca y gruñona, asocial, como algunos dicen, antisocial, otros, yo me diría misántropo*, aunque así me llamaban los más cultos y versados, por que pocos sabían el verdadero significado de la palabra, y como yo lo sabía, más me dolía. Y por eso y muchas otras cosas más, odiaba la universidad, aunque amaba mi carrera, el estar con libros implicaba poco contacto humano y más sumergimiento en las letras que un autor escribió intentando desahogar sus penas.

Así pasé el tiempo, no hice amigos, solo compañeros de trabajo, no salía con nadie en las noches y dormía solo en un pequeño departamento que había alquilado no muy lejos a la universidad. Y por eso había regresado casi corriendo cuando tuve la mínima oportunidad. Y las largas vacaci9ones de fin de año fueron perfectas para ello.

Ya en casa fui recibido por mis padres, Rose y Oliver Kirkland. También me recibió mi pequeño hermano menor, Peter. Yo había heredado todo de mi madre, el cabello rubio, los ojos verdes esmeralda y la piel blanca y fina. De mi padre heredé más el humor, los gustos y las cejas. Peter era un poco diferente, tenía los cabellos también dorados y las cejas de nuestro padre, quien tenía el cabello rojo, pero él tenía ojos azules de nuestros antepasados y la personalidad de mi madre, más desafiante y alegre, con ansias de mundo. También tenía otros cuatro hermanos más, Scott, de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes y cejas grandes, William, de ojos azules y cabello castaño casi rubio, y luego estaban los gemelos Ryan y Dylan, ambos de cabellos anaranjados, ojos verdes y cejas finas como las de nuestra madre. Yo era el quinto hijo de la familia Kirkland y entre nosotros las mayores peleas se llevaban a cabo, y por eso, uno por uno, mis hermanos mayores, lo que, tal vez, en algún momento fueron mis protectores y ejemplos a seguir, se fueron marchando, siendo yo el único que se quedó en las tierras del hogar materno.

Después de mucho tiempo, dejamos de recibir cartas y ellos murieron para nosotros. Y así, quedamos solo Peter y yo, junto a dos padres que comenzaban a vivir un matrimonio desgastado. Las peleas comenzaron una noche, cuando se debatían si decirnos algo que no sabíamos que era. Estas peleas aumentaban cada vez más, por suerte mi padre siempre se detenía a tiempo, antes de golpear a mi madre, quien, llorando al ver la furia en los ojos de mi progenitor, retrocedía asustada y él volvía al mundo de los cuerdos y bajaba la mano. Pero hubo una noche, después de la cena, en la que no paraban de gritarse, yo saqué a Peter del lugar, como ya había acostumbrado hacer cada vez que comenzaban los problemas, lo llevé a su cuarto y le dije que no salga sin importar que y que solo saliera si yo le decía.

Volví a la cocina, para intentar parar a mis padres enrabiados. Entonces, Oliver levantó la mano más de la cuenta y supe que esa vez no se detendría, y mi madre, quien se dio cuenta también, se defendió con una cachetada en el rostro de mi padre, él solo se quedó en shock, viendo como Rose salía corriendo a por Peter y se lo llevaba en el carro. Pocas horas después, mi padre fue a buscarlos. Y yo me fui a dormir, conociendo la rutina de mi familia.

No fue hasta la media noche cuando comencé a preocuparme, ¿por qué no volvían ya? Habían pasado cuatro horas, era anormal esa demora. Entonces, tocaron el timbre, y creyendo que eran mis padres, fui a abrir. Me encontré con la enorme y no grata sorpresa que eran un par de policías, con rostros fríos y sin emociones, me miraron.

- **¿Es usted Scott Kirkland?** – dudó uno de ellos.

- **Mi hermano ya no vive aquí, soy Arthur.** – le respondí, uno de los hombres revisó lo que parecía una libreta de apuntes y asintió.

- **Joven Arthur, lamentamos traerle la terrible noticia de que sus padres, Rose y Oliver Kirkland, y el menor, Peter Kirkland, han fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, nuestras más sinceras condolencias.**- había dicho el otro policía, cogiendo el ala de su sombrero en son de despedida, luego saliendo del porche y yéndose en la noche lluviosa.

Tenían que estar de broma, ¿Era el día de los inocentes y yo no me había enterado? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Corrí al segundo piso. Prendí la televisión del cuarto de mis padres, ahí salían las noticias.

- **_Últimas noticias: En la vía principal camino a las afueras de Londres ha habido un choque múltiple, hasta ahora se han reportado tres muertos y dos heridos. Los difuntos eran Oliver Kirkland, de 48 años, su esposa Rose Kirkland, de 47, y su hijo, Peter Kirkland, de 10 años. Los heridos…_** - apagué la televisión y me derrumbé en el suelo, sin tener tiempo de agarrarme del cubre cama rojo y mullido, una vez lugar de batallas infantiles, amor de padres y desayunos sorpresa en los días correctos.

Sin saber qué hacer, corrí, corrí hasta el lago que se encontraba a unos minutos a las espaldas de mi casa. Ahí, caí al sucio suelo de tierra y fijé mi mirada en las cristalinas aguas del estanque. Como se movían a causa de la lluvia y el viento, como los peces saltaban cada mucho y como todo parecía morir ante mis ojos. Una tormenta, eso estaba viviendo, el infierno se traslado de lugar y ahora era el mundo entero. Mi familia, lo último que tenía, que a pesar de las peleas, discusiones y gritos, los amaba, esa familia que tanto me quería, quizás las únicas personas que me querían de verdad. Todos, muertos. Ya no estaban, ya no me despediría de mi madre con un beso en la mejilla antes de irme a la universidad y volver cuando terminara el ciclo, ya no hablaría con mi padre de negocios o economía, de fútbol o de rugby, ya no jugaría videojuegos con Peter, quien siempre me ganaba al ser yo un cero a la izquierda, ya no le contaría historias creadas por mí para que se durmiera cuando tenía un mal día. Ya no tendría la comida de mi madre, el abrazo fuerte de mi padre, la sonrisa de mi hermano menor. Ya no tendría nada, ya no era nada. Y en esa nada, me consumí.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño proyectito que me traigo encima, a ver como me resulta. **No se olviden de dejar review!**

***Misántropo: Persona que odia la humanidad. **


End file.
